Los ingenuos le llaman amor
by ravenW-97
Summary: A Yui le gusta (necesita) creer.


**EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), centrado en Yui, implícito Subaru/Yui, algo medio triste o depende de cómo lo vea cada lector, narración de dudosa calidad e ideas muy gastadas.

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo escribí en poco tiempo, obligada de cierta forma, porque hace mucho que no escribo y no me quiero oxidar, aunque estos últimos meses he estado más que oxidada (la que siente que perdió su toque).

* * *

 **Los ingenuos le llaman amor**

* * *

Komori Yui ya no tiene sueños.

Sí, cierra sus ojos en la madrugada después de un arduo día escolar; a pesar de casi haber transcurrido un año sigue sin acostumbrarse a ir a clases en horario nocturno, y quejarse con los Sakamaki no servira de nada, puesto que está en una casa ajena y bueno, cuando vas a Roma debes hacer lo que los romanos ¿no? Además de que ellos son mayoría y en una votación justa perdería.

Yui sonríe mientras observa el techo y tiene las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, en la misma posición en que ponen a los muertos cuando están dentro de su tumba; realmente, todo sería más llevadero si soñara, porque lo que sea que ve cuando duerme, si es que a eso podría llamársele dormir, no existe ningún modo o perspectiva para nombrarlo como un sueño.

Los sueños son conforte, no manos que con su toque dejan quemaduras y tratan de partirla en pedazos. Mucho menos son monstruos que la persiguen mientras corre con sus piernas llenas de cortes y moretones, buscando un refugio o tan siquiera un alguien donde apoyarse y le recuerde como respirar, porque aunque solo fuera una reacción violenta por encerrar sus miedos durante la mayor parte del día, la sensación de ahogarse se siente tan real, que cuando despierta grita y agita sus brazos, luchando por controlar sus temblores y su búsqueda rápida por aire, como también el desaparecer esa molesta sensación dentro de su cuerpo, que junto con la incorrecta respiración al abrir sus ojos, la desean llevar a hiperventilar.

Respira hondo y trata de conservar la sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos "pican", pero a Yui ya no le quedan más lagrimas que dar.

Estar seca debería ser bueno, pero no lo es, ya que solo provoca que ese animal carroñero, que vive dentro de ella desde que se mudo a la mansión Sakamaki, coma con más gula su corazón.

Yui suele cuestionarse con frecuencia qué será lo siguiente que esa pequeña bestia desaparecerá, y si es que cuando quede por completo vacía morirá.

 _Tal vez no_. Piensa la humana, ya que, el **creer** la mantiene con vida.

Uno vive gracias a creer y soñar.

Yui nunca tuvo un gran sueño, llegó a los diecisiete años sin una idea fija, o algo que cuando lo llevará acabo la hiciera regocijar, ella pensó que con el tiempo encontraría una pasión, eso que faltaba en su vida y sangre para que diera su mayor esfuerzo, y después de dar todo de sí un gran orgullo la hiciera sonreír. Sin embargo, antes de averiguar cuál era la suya, cayó en un hoyo, y en ese sitio oscuro, lleno de agua sucia y sanguijuelas que se adhirieron por toda su piel, perdió cualquier esperanza de soñar.

Ella pensó que podría darle a "soñar" otro significado (para sobrevivir en un sitio lleno de seres capaces de matarla cuando se les antojara), uno más literal, pero ni siquiera eso obtuvo, en lugar de soñar con sitios inimaginables y con un ambiente rebosante de paz, quedo estancada en pesadillas tan vivas, que si no fuera porque creyera en el amor y en Dios, hubiera perdido el juicio antes de cumplir un mes en la mansión Sakamaki.

Principalmente en el amor.

Quizá porque cada día que rezo por saber más de su padre, por más fuerza para resistir ante los ataques de seis vampiros, el miedo y el horror incrementaron a un punto en que Yui ya no pudo seguir viviendo solo de palabras.

Que Dios la perdonará, que la perdonará.

Porque ella necesito (y continua necesitando) algo tangible después de permanecer en una jaula por más de cinco meses, y en esa desesperación por creer como también tocar (para saber que es real, que no está sola), empezó a pensar que podía encontrar un conforte en los Sakamaki, en que sí se esforzaba por entenderlos ellos cambiarían.

En que un día ellos la mirarían con ese _algo_ que ella angustiada necesita como el respirar. Que podrían dárselo e Yui ya no tendría que escarbar en la tierra (porque ya lo busco en todos lados, ¡en todos lados y no lo halla!), y sollozar hasta sentir que su corazón saldría de su boca.

El amor que anhela, porque creer en éste es lo único que la mantiene de pie.

Tal vez incluso sea más que un amor cualquiera, ¿porque, solo algo más fuerte que el amor común, podría hacerla resistir las mordeduras, perdida de sangre, cicatrices e insultos, no? Así, gracias a este _amor_ , Yui podría soportar sus terrores nocturnos, levantarse, cubrir sus grandes ojeras y lo maltrecho que se encuentra su cuerpo, olvidar que su padre la dejo de lado, y que Dios parece que tampoco quiere poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Fue correcto, depositar su "creer" en los Sakamaki, son vampiros después de todo ¿no? Probablemente ellos podrían darle ese "amor" que está más allá de las manos de los mortales.

Por esto, ahora se encuentra acostada a un lado de Subaru, después de una extensa batalla para que éste confiara en ella y por lo tanto, la dejara entrar a su corazón (aunque aun ahora escuchar eso le causa gracia, y muy dentro de sí, se oye a sí misma preguntar si los monstruos pueden amar; a su vez se responde que Subaru es diferente, **tiene que serlo** ). Sus manos se entrelazan con más fuerza y mira el rostro durmiente del vampiro.

Yui cree por completo en el amor que siente hacia Subaru, y el que él le tiene a ella. Se lo dice a menudo antes de salir cada día de la habitación que ambos comparten, para ir a cumplir sus deberes académicos o a alguna cita.

Incluso aunque sus pesadillas no se detengan y el animal carroñero continúe comiendo su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A.** Para aclarar, Yui no quiere de verdad a Subaru, pero se dice que lo quiere, también que aprecia a su manera a los Sakamaki, ese "creer" en que ellos cambiarán o en que quizá no son tan malos como parecen o actúan, la hacen vivir. Ella solo se adapto a la situación, le es más sencillo decirse que está enamorada y confiar, que aceptar el hecho de que nunca será libre y es prisionera de monstruos. En fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
